The Five Fold Chronicles: East Air Spring
by Newsgirl29
Summary: In preparation for Arthur's arranged marriage are set to take place... when Merlin meets a strange tiny maiden who will change his world.
1. Imbolc: Prologue

**The Five- Fold Chronicles**

**~East~ Air~ Spring ~**

**Imbolc: Prologue **

The first battles for spring come on the last night of January. It is on this night that Camelot celebrates the coming of Imbolc and spring with placing of candles in every window even the castle does not break with tradition. At the center of Camelot a bond fire is light symbolizing the first signs of spring, and longer days of summer to come. It is on this night the common folk spend with their families and drink ale looking forward to spring. The nobles' use it is a time for yet another fest were the Lords and Knight's get drunk and harass the servant girls. This has never bothered the Crown Prince Arthur in pasted years until it was his heart's desire Guinevere was center of this unwanted attention.

"Sir Cain, I don't think you're the Lady's type," Arthur said in rather joking tone, to the somewhat pudgy knight at the other end of the high table getting a laugh from the knights around him. Arthur's heart wanting to kill the fool touching the only woman he has ever loved and being one of the few mostly sober people in the room he had to put a stop to it.

"Forgive me sire, but I think you're wrong she wants what I can give her," Sir Cain answered as he groped Gwen, whose disgust was visible to all who were sober, but as a servant she could do nothing."Why don't we ask the Lady if she welcomes my advances," Sir Cain asked in a loud voice gaining the attention of the court, as he rubbed his sweaty hands down Gwen's neck and let out a loud belch.

"All right then, do you want his advances," Arthur asked Gwen in noticeably bored tone, as hid his true feelings.

"No milord, I don't wish for his advances," Gwen answered as tried to get away but failed as Sir Cain's wondering hands took hold of her wrist forcing her to be pulled closer to soft bulging middle.

"Then who of these fine Nobles do you want to bedded you tonight," Sir Cain asked as forced Gwen into his lap. At this crud request caught the King's attention who was also fairly inebriated himself.

"Yes, do tell girl who would you like to bed you this night," The King asked wanting the joke to go on, but Arthur had enough of anyone touching Guinevere, but him.

"Father this poor girl has been tormented enough, let me please escort her out of this room so that her virtue may remain in tack," Arthur requested as stood and walked over to Gwen.

"I will when she answer the question," Uther agreed as sipped his ale.

"There is no Knight or Lord, who I want to be with, you're Majesty," Gwen answered quickly as pushed Sir Cain away roughly to get away.

"Ahh… there goes your fun Sir Cain, now if you let me escort the girl out," Arthur said as he quickly took Gwen's arm and left the hall. Once they were out of ear shoot of still very rowdy fest Arthur pulled Gwen into a quit, almost hidden alcove.

"Guinevere, are you alright… did he hurt you," Arthur asked as looked deep into her dark eyes that haunt his dreams.

"I am unhurt milord and thank you for assistants, but should go now," Gwen answered as tried to hide her true feelings.

"Guinevere, I am so sorry that you had to go through that," Arthur said seeing that she was putting on a face and that was quite shaken by this. "If there is anything that I can do for you," He asked as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"No…yes…No… I mean…please just hold me," Gwen cried softly as fell into Arthurs waiting arms.

"I will never let any harm come to you, Guinevere you have my word on that," Arthur whispered in her ear.

"I know," She answered tenderly as she looked into Arthur's bright azure blue eyes.

"Good…," Arthur breathed as he sweetly kissed Guinevere's lips; not seeing his Father and Geoffrey of Monmouth behind them.

"Geoffrey have word sent to King Kenan of Carmelide to have his sister Lady Verran brought back to Camelot so the marriage treaty can be up held," King Uther told the Genealogist, as looked onto what others have seen for the last year that Crown Prince was in love and now he knew who and would not stand for it.

"Yes, you're Majesty," Geoffrey answered the king as watch him walk away from the sight of the lovers.


	2. Ostara: Chapter 1

**Part One:**

**Chapter One:**

As spring brings new beginnings, with new life, new hope and new love for new soles meeting; for many this wanted and joyful sign, but a few whose lives have been planned for them it redundant and wanted to be forgotten. This not spirit of Camelot it awaking as spring comes to greet it after a long winter it was a joyful time as the merchants prepare to leave again and with the news that it Crown Prince was to be betrothed to Lady Verran, who had fostered in Camelot before her father's death two years prior. Lady Verran was such joy for the people with tales of crazy escapades, her and the prince kept the whole kingdom laughing days during their childhood. This was seen when a party was sent ahead make ready for the soon to be princess as the stories began to be retold.

The head of this party was a very tall knight darkly handsome, Sir Kay with his young bride Lady Rosslyn who both had also fostered at Camelot as children. They reenter their childhood home with little pomp; this was one of the few joys Arthur would get with unwanted betrothal. He would reunite with foster family who he had not seen in years. "So now I get to see your revolting face again you vile ogre of a pig," Arthur greeted the knight who was his childhood friend and the closes thing he had to a brother and just as loyal, with servant Merlin close behind him. He stood in the courtyard as the party came into Camelot.

"And I your beastly face that use to scared the nurse maids, you foul urchin," Sir Kay greet the crown prince with joy only known to family and smile.

"Kay my friend and brother at arms, it has been too long," Arthur said as went up greet the knight and a quick hug that few would ever see. "Lady Rosslyn you more beautiful than ever," Arthur greet his foster sister as took her hand placed kiss on it.

"And you are, more full of it than ever sire," Lady Rosslyn answered as gave him curtsy and with beautiful smile that cause more than one heart to break.

"Would you have me any other way, my dear foster sister," Arthur asked with grin as motioned his guest to follow him into the castle.

"No Arthur, I would not, but at least with only Kay and I, here you will not have to worry about squirrel end up in your armor," Lady Rosslyn said sweet but with a sassy grin on her face.

"That would because the Imp has not joined us and if I were to have my way the Lady in question would never pass through the gates of Camelot let alone become my wife," Arthur answered like a spoiled child.

"What I would really like to know is how she did it while you were wearing your armor," Kay laughed.

"A squirrel in your armor, now wish I had seen that," Merlin said from behind Arthur trying to hold back a laugh.

"Merlin, take their belongings to the assigned rooms," Arthur order his servant over his shoulder as he directed Sir Kay and Lady Rosslyn out of the courtyard.

"Yes, milord," Merlin answered. Merlin walked over to the Traveling coach and behind it two wagons with a third not far behind it all full of chests and bags. "Great, just great," but on the very back of the first wagon pulling a bag from the bottom was what looked like a child at first sight, but when Merlin saw was in fact a very tiny young maiden with long amber locks flowing down her back. "Can I help you with that, Lass," Merlin asked as he watched her pull on a handle of sack with both feet planted firmly on the back of the wagon.

"No, I can get it do not worry," She answered as she kept pulling not aware that top bags where about fall on top of her.

"Are you sure," Merlin asked again as he saw the chest on top where going to fall with a quick leap he pushed them out of the way and on to the ground with her landing on top of him. "Are you all right," He asked as looked into almond shaped eyes the color of spring leafs and tried not fell the soft womanly curves that were pressing down into him.

"I believe so," She answered him. "But not quite yet," She said as grabbed hold of him and rolled them out of the way of the third wagon coming into the courtyard. "I guess this means I should introduce myself, Gwynndolny but you just call me Wynn, that is if could get off me please," Wynn said as looked up at her rescuer's chest.

"Sorry about that, my names Merlin," Merlin introduced himself as got off Wynn. "May I ask why, did you not start at the top of the wagon to unload it," He asked as offered her his hand.

"Because what my Lady need was not at the top," Wynn answered simply as she took his hand.

"Is that so," Merlin answered trying to understand why anyone not started at the top, until he felt her hand which was soft like she never worked. "Have you ever unloaded a wagon before?" Merlin asked.

"Is that obvious," Wynn asked as looked up into bright blue eyes that smiled down at her.

"Only to anyone who has seen your hands, they are soft have you had an easy life," Merlin observed as he let go of her hand, her eyes flashed sliver for less than an instant. Merlin wanted to brush it off as seeing things but knew better than that.

"You caught me, I'm new at being a servant, but that does not mean my life has been easy one," Wynn answered as saw something pass over the tall manservant's face. "Now since I have saved your life and learned my secret, will you please teach me how to unload a wagon as award for saving your life," Wynn asked with a smile.

"I guess I do own you, alright let's get at it," Merlin answered with a smile as walked back to the wagon. "But I think you own me too," Merlin went on.

"It would be the fair and just thing to give; since you also saved my life, I will bestow you this boon as long as it not immoral, illegal or taint on my virtue or my honor, than I give you my word by the honor of ancestor and living kin, I will give you one boon whenever you ask for it and do what every is in my power to grant it," Wynn agreed as she looked Merlin strait in his eyes and held out her hand to shake.

"Then it is agreed and I will hold it to you; now let's get these wagons unload," Merlin answered as took her hand again and the same flash of silver came across her eyes, she had magic it was the only answer.

**A.N. Thank you for the favorites and the quick response please review and I hope you all enjoy my first Merlin Fan Fiction **


	3. Ostara: Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

The list that Sir Kay had brought with him from Lady Verran was quite long and extensive. Sir Kay was not looking forward to showing it to Arthur as walked down through the courtyard as large wagon bring huge table and Arthur looking annoyed. "What is that," Sir Kay asked as came up to his foster brother.

"Engagement present, from unknown benefactor," Arthur answered.

"It's big table," Kay stated.

"Why would anyone send something like this," Arthur went on.

"And you asking me because," Kay asked.

"Because I thought the closest thing I have to a brother would care," Arthur reacted with fake shock.

"And that is where you would be wrong," Kay answered quickly before he started laughing.

"Thank you Kay at least I know that I will always have your support," Arthur smirked.

"Now that we have an understanding, here is the list preparations that need done before the Lady Verran comes," Kay said as he handed him the list that Lady Verran had made.

"What would this be," Arthur asked as the end of the scroll hit the ground.

"The list of request that the Lady Verran has call for to be done before her arrival in a fortnight," Kay answered.

"She wants my courters to scrubbed from top to bottom so she will not have to smell them, it is not as if the smell of manure anymore, and since she was the who made them smell that way in the first place when she was seven, I do not see the need for it," Arthur ranted at the crazy list before him.

"She only did that after you put toads in her bed if you do remember," Kay reminded Arthur.

"Well did have that one coming to her, and was quite brilliant on her part when she shrunk all my clothes and then covered the one set that was not shrunk in itching powder," Arthur emitted, as he tried not to smile.

"Just look over it and use your good judgment on what you think is necessary and I will have them implemented for you," Kay answered wisely to his friend.

"Very well I can take look, in the mean time you look as if you have been enjoying married life to much care to show my knights what hard work really is," Arthur asked as the engagement gift was being brought into the castle.

"You do know how much, I like showing younger knights what hard work is," Kay answered with a smirk slapping his friend on the back.

"Then come let us go then let us go 'work' them into shape," Arthur agreed as he rolled up the list and then walked towards the training grounds.

The table was set up in the only room that was large enough to hold the old solar that had not been used since death of the queen. Wynn was sent to polish it by herself, since she had no rank among the servants. Wynn had broken five plates and a set of goblets this morning. The Steward had set her to a she could not break, but she did not mind since it was the most magnificent table she has ever seen. It was an engagement gift for the royal couple, it could seat at least a fifty if not more, with a stone centre carved out was the symbol of the five-fold. It reminded her of birth fathers work with it intricacy and exotic woods inlayed the work of a master with magic infused inside its very core. 'But why would someone send a gift like this to Camelot' Wynn thought as she heard foots steps behind her. Wynn's instincts came into play as turns her rag into a rat tail ready to fight.

"It's quite extraordinary isn't it," Merlin greeted Wynn when he saw that she was her lost in thought. "But it is a little impractical being round I think at least, there's no place in castle for it but here in the old solar, then there is the fact that there is no head of table Uther won't like that at all," Merlin said to her trying make her laugh; when he gets just a blush and a smile he was encouraged to continue. "Since there is no head he, and Arthur won't know where to sit then there we so much confusion only making my job harder,"

"Are you trying to make me laugh or smile Merlin," Wynn asked as she worked the wax into the wood, with a slight pink coming to her cheek. "Or did the Steward send you in here to make sheer that I have not broken the table yet," she went on.

"Maybe if it's working, and the latter I do not answer to the Steward, but the Crown Prince," Merlin answered with smirk as picked up another rag and started helping polish the table. "I thought you could use some help since you seemed to such masterful dishwasher," Merlin stated with a bright smile.

"So he did send you," Wynn asked as her face turned bright red.

"I'm afraid so," Merlin answered as he polished the table.

"Do you not think it's wonderful," Wynn said as she rubbed the table changing the topic from not wonderful skills as a dishwasher.

"What your smile," Merlin asked her as put some beeswax on his rag.

"Merlin, are you trying to woo me," Wynn asked as stopper her work to look him and his sparkling blue eyes.

"Again only if it's working, if not I am just making friendly conversion," Merlin answered with a twinkle in his eyes and started to work the wax into the wood.

"I was not talking about my smile, but the table it reminds me of my father," Wynn said as started buff the wood Merlin had waxed and blushed.

"Why does a table remind you of your father?" Merlin asked as kept working.

"He was a master carpenter, his work is extraordinary or what I have seen of it, you see he died before I was born. In fact, I don't even think he knew about me at all, but few pieces my mother had are wonderful," Wynn told as she worked alongside him and hoped up on the table to work from the stone center in front of him and giving her some height so she was now almost eye level with Merlin.

"I barely knew my father before he died," Merlin told her as he watched a strand of hair fall from her long amber braid into her face and all he wanted to do was push it back in place.

"I am incredibly sorry," Wynn said as smiled up at him.

"You know you use some big words for a servant," Merlin observed of Wynn.

"What can I say I picked it up from my Lady," Wynn answered quickly as Merlin caught glance of bear feet and smiled.

"I didn't mean anything by that, I was just saying that you're clever and I like that, in a lass it right up there with bear feet," Merlin said as Wynn started covering her feet.

"Thank you Merlin," Wynn thanked him.

"So beyond reminding you of your father what is about this table, which enamors you so?" Merlin asked as he picked up some more wax on his rag.

"Beyond the magnificent craftsmanship, there the symbol in stone center it the five-fold, the outer rings represent the four elements, air, fire, water and earth," Wynn answered as moved her skirts to show the carving and to hide her feet.

"So what does the fifth one mean," Merlin asked as looked at her sparkling green eyes.

"Magic, it is what binds all them together making it one so that a person with the gift can use all four of the other elements," Wynn answered as she leans towards him so he can get a better view of the stone center.

"Magic binds all together, huuu…," Merlin whispered as he breathed in the sweet smell of wild flowers coming from her hair; again his hand brushed hers and her eyes flashes silver again. 'What was this girl' Merlin thought knowing she had to have a magical gift.

"Merlin ware is that incompetent idiot!"Arthur shouted from the down the hall, "I have to go," Merlin told Wynn as moved away from her.

"I understand," Wynn said as got down from the table to continue work on the outside.

Later that night Merlin explained to Gaius about Wynn. "So every time you have touched her eye change color this could many anything, but I think your instincts correct she has magic," Gaius answered.

"But what is she, something is not right with her, I don't think she is evil or means any harm, but I have been wrong before. I'm being pulled towards her like I have never been before even with…" Merlin asked as paced through their small apartment not wanting to think about Freya or Wynn in that way but not succeeding.

"She could be many things, a succubus but they tend to live in tribes and she would have made her intentions clear by now, or a vampire but they don't tend to be servants have to feed everyday and are known for their grace with how many plates Wynn broken I do not think she could be that," Gaius explained to Merlin from his seat at the table. "You said that her eyes only flash she touches you and no one ells?" He asked Merlin who had still not sat down.

"Yes, just me… why," Merlin asked as looked at his uncle confused.

"Do you know of the Dragon Lords and their traditions," Gaius asked.

"Not much, but what does that have to do with Wynn," Merlin inquired as stop pacing to look at the older man.

"Maybe a great deal, normally Dragon Lords only fell in love or bonded with Ladies of the Dragon; your father being the expectation," Gaius responded.

"What are the Ladies of the Dragon," Merlin asked as he sat down across from Gaius.

"An order of female warriors who had the ability to absorbed idle magic from anyone with enough to give off any. Such as you, who gives it off in spades. They hold themselves to strict code of honor and morality, but that was because if they did not keep themselves pure, it could kill them…" Gaius was explaining with Merlin cut him off.

"How so," Merlin asked.

"I was getting to that part before I was interrupted. The Ladies of the Dragon are also gifted with strong fertility magic that lets them not only bear child easily, but cause others woman to become pregnant when they do, it is said to come from their kinship with dragons. When the Ladies give up their innocence to someone who they have not bonded with in heart, spirit, mind, body and magic they will die giving birth to that person's child. It was the Dragon Lords and their strong magic that called to them and bonding with theirs that is how they got their name. It is one explanation to what this girl could be and one that makes since," Gaius finished.

"So you are say that her magic is calling out to mine if she one of these Ladies of the Dragon and I could be bonding with her," Merlin asked looking distraught at this news.

"Yes, is that so bad Merlin, she a pretty little thing from what you have told me," Gaius asked with a laugh.

"Yes, but don't know if can bond with anyone after..." Merlin could not even say her name anymore it hurt too much to do so.

"She could be any number of things, but I told seem the logical one from the information you have so far, so I can only tell you keep a close eye on her," Gaius answered. "Well am off to bed and you should do the same," The old man encouraged the younger.

**A.N. Thank you to FireChildSlytherin5 and lilymaid12 for the reviews and all my readers . So please keep reviewing and enjoying**


	4. Ostara: Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

This had been the worst morning of Wynn's life. First she was late reporting to the Steward for her morning duties. The Steward was none too happy with that, and then she broke a platter with servant's morning meal on it as she carried it over to the table when she tripped over stool. That would not have been so horrible if she had landed on anyone ells other than the Steward causing him to drop his morning ale and break his favorite terracotta mug. Wynn was promptly, sent to the scullery to scrub pots that are bigger than her. The scullery had more in common with the dungeon than a dish room. The walls were covered in mildew from all the steam from the boiling water.

'_I only have to deal with this for one week till my Lady comes and this will be all over,'_ Wynn thought as came into the dark room with skinny little girls and boys shoulder deep in lye filled hot water. The smell was of wet spoiled food, Wynn felt her stomach turn. When the head scullion came up to her lewdly looked her over with small beady eyes. The boy was head taller than her, so that was not saying much, with shocks of mousey brown hair going off in every directions that could be smelled from a mile away and on his lip was start of sad bit of a beard.

"So you the new girl, your name's Wynn right," The boy asked her showing his missing teeth when talk causing him to spit when he made an "s" sound. "I'm Cid the head scullion, so you answer to me now," Cid introduces himself with air of self importance.

"It is nice to meet you," Wynn greeted Cid as tried to stay away from him.

"Wynn you can go help, Pagan and Letitia," Cid said pointing at two girls, who were scrubbing pots.

"Alright," Wynn agreed and moved quickly away from the head scullion, whose eyes would not leave her bosom.

"Let's get this clear, Cid is my betrothed and off limits to the likes of you," Pagan greeted Wynn, once Cid was out of ear shot.

"You can have him," Wynn answered quickly as picked up a pot and started putting it into the hot lye water it burned her hands, but she started working off the grim.

"What are you to good for him," Pagan asked as scrubbed her pot. Wynn knew where this was not going to end well, so choice to ignore the girl and continue her work.

"Of course she thinks that, I saw her flirting with the Crown Prince's manservant Merlin the other day," Letitia put in, an undersized girl big blue eyes and strait pale hair.

"So… you want to reach above your station is it," Pagan continued her taunting. "You would think that lady maids would learn their place… Take Gwen on the night Imbolce, she was flirting on stop with Sir Cain and when he kindly asked her to stop, and she got the Crown Prince involved," Pagan went on like this the whole day it took all of Wynn's strength not dunk her head in the hot lye water.

When the day was done every part of her body was in pain, but it was her hands that were the worst they were raw and red it hurt to even move them. She was walking back to Sir Kay and Lady Rosslyn courters when she ran into Merlin.

"Good evening Wynn, "Merlin greeted with a smile. "Where have you been, I haven't seen you all day," He continued until he saw her hands and he knew. "The Steward had you in the scullery,"

"Yes," Wynn answered as looked at her feet and tried to hide her hands.

"Are your hands that bad," Merlin asked as looked into a tried face of the girl who had not left thoughts all day, even when he tried to remember only Freya.

"No, there fine thank you for your concern Merlin," Wynn denied the truth as kept her eyes to floor.

"You're really bad liar Wynn," Merlin gentle told her, as he slow lifted her face up to look at him, again her eyes flashed sliver.

"Am I now," Wynn answered as she tried to look away.

"Come with me," Merlin asked motioned for her to follow him.

"I can't, my Lord and Lady are waiting for me," Wynn answered as she tried to move away.

"You must have Gaius look at your hands and I'm not going to take no for answer," Merlin argued as protective instincts started building up, the same feelings he had for Freya when had seen her hurt.

"You're not going to let this go are you," Wynn asked as looked in to Merlin eyes.

"No," Merlin answered simply.

"Alright, I'll come with you," Wynn finally agreed and followed him to the court physician's rooms.

Merlin led her down the halls to the courters that he shared with his uncle. 'She so different from Freya, they are like night and day. I know that I am to free to love again, but I still feel like that I am betraying Freya. Then I see Wynn smile when she is blushing and my heart stops,' Merlin was lost in thought when came into the apartments he shared with Gaius.

"Merlin there you are, I need you to…," Gaius greeted his sisters' son from the table.

"Gaius, Wynn needs your help." Merlin stated as led her in the room.

"Come let us see what the matter is," Gaius ordered when saw her hands as she stood before him and recognize her and he knew that no ill could come from her in regards to Camelot and Arthur, but Merlin that was another story. "Merlin has told me much about you, but have yet to be able face with a name," Gaius stated as looked at her hands and motioned for her to sit at the table.

"It's nice to meet you to," Wynn greeted the elderly man as he motioned the girl over.

"How did you get those burns," Gaius asked as he got up to get some badges and honey.

"I was working in the scullery today," Wynn answered quietly as the old man worked with Merlin watching from behind.

"I thought you were a Ladies maid, how did you get in the scullery," Gaius asked as cleaned girl's hands gently.

"I broke the Stewards favorite mug this morning when fell on top of him with a breakfast tray," Wynn answered sheepishly as Gaius spread honey on burned hands.

"That would do it, but if I remember Lady Verran would not stand for any of her servants to be treated so cruelly I would be very shocked if your Lady will let him get away with it," Gaius stated as reminisce about the crown prince's betrothed and bandage maiden's hands.

"That is true, but she is not here it's just me Wynn," Wynn agreed as looked at the old man before and knew that he figured out her secret.

"Of course your Lady is not here, so I will stand in for her and have the Steward have you working with the laundry folding linens with other Ladies maids tomorrow ," Gaius said kindly as he finished with girls hands.

"Thank you, have been to kind," Wynn said stood up from the table. "I must get to my Lord and Lady before they start to worry," Wynn answered nervously.

"That you should, do you think can find your way back," Gaius asked as picked remnants of bandages up.

"I believe so and thank you, both and Good evening Merlin, Gaius," Wynn said gave quick curtsy and quickly left the room.

"Merlin don't let your heart become too attached that one, it only will bring you heart ache in the end," Gaius advised the young warlock as the young beauty ran out of the room.

**A.N. Thank you a again for all the reviews I would name all of you again but i have to go to work now.**


	5. Ostara: Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Flashes of rosy pinks and gold fly up from the sun, to chase the night away as the sun rises over Camelot with fresh washing of dew on everything. The servants come out of the woodwork to greet the day, long before their Lords and Lady awaken. The common people start a new day, a new start and with new hope Guinevere starts her day. A new hope that maybe today Arthur would find a way out of his arranged marriage, it was a foolish hope but she was not quite ready to let go of it. The night before Gaius had sent her a note to check up on the Lady Verran's maid Wynn and see that she work with the other ladies maids folding linens off the lines on the jousting lawns with her. Gwen had sent word for Wynn to meet her in the courtyard. Thankfully Wynn was very punctual person most of the time and was waiting for Gwen. "Good morning," Gwen greeted the diminutive maiden wearing gloves to cover her burned hands. "You must be Wynn," Gwen greeted as walked up to her.

"Are you Gwen, it very nice to meet you," Wynn greeted with a bright smile that few had at this early hour.

"I am, should we get going," Gwen responded with a half smile, because Sir Cain was walking in with some of his cronies from a night out in the more seedy parts of Camelot when he spotted her.

"Gwen, how… are you…this fine… morning…" Sir Cain slurred as wobbled towards the maidens.

"Ignore them and keep walking," Gwen whispered to Wynn as she took her arm and started walking, but they were not quick enough. Sir Cain grabbed hold of Gwen's arm.

"You… know how… much… you… humiliated…me," Sir Cain slurred as he pulled her away with cronies grabbing Wynn and pushing her to the ground.

Wynn knew that no good could of this confrontation and four to one was not odds she could handle without a weapon, so they had to get away. "Gwlitha droi at rew," Wynn whispered under her breath as her eyes flashed sliver, turning the dew on the ground to frost. Wynn knew since their attackers drunker than a drowned rat, they would not remember a thing and Gwen attention was on Sir Cain not her, she hoped. Wynn quickly pushed the two cronies down and grabbed Gwen's arm and slide them across the courtyard as she whispered, "Rew droi at gwlitha," Turn the frost back to dew as came out into the streets and ran all the way to the jousting lawns. "That was close," Wynn said out of breath to Gwen.

"I don't know what you did and I don't want to know, but thank you," Gwen thanked this strange diminutive maiden.

"You're welcome," Wynn answered.

Spring cleaning in Camelot is hard work as the servants pull out all the linens from storage and give everything a good washing with the head Laundress at the helm of the endeavor, acting like a general on a battle field. Out on the jousting practice lawns for two whole days is a line after line of bed sheets and blankets as far as the eye can see. This is a sight that Wynn had seen in Carmelide, but she never been on the frontlines like she was today.

"You are to go take down the load from line seventeenth and make sure you fold the sheets right as you go," The Head Laundress said to Gwen and Wynn as she pointed to a line in between thirty-four lines of laundry.

"Yes ma'am," Gwen and Wynn said as each gave quick curtsy and went down to their line with a basket between them.

"So you have been here for a week, what do you think of Camelot?" Gwen asked trying to make small talk, as she and Wynn pulled a white sheet off the line.

"It's different since, I was here last I was a child, and saw very little of the city then," Wynn answered as they went through the dance of folding the sheet and dropped it in the basket.

"Why did you not see the city," Gwen asked as they stepped to the next sheet.

"Let's just say that I was a slave to protocol," Wynn answered with sly smile as they pulled down the sheet.

"I know what you mean 'don't look your betters in the eye, but also don't look those below you in the eye because that might give them the wrong idea' the court dances are less complicated then servant's protocol," Gwen answered as they folded the sheet and stepped on to the next one.

"I don't envy the courters they have no choice in their lives everything's planed out for them from the day they are born, who they to marry, what they must do and how they must do it even if their destiny is calling them to another," Wynn said as they came together with each other's ends of the sheet.

"It's not like a servants life is much different, my father always intended for me to marry my second cousin in London and like my mother before me, I am a servant in the castle and thou my heart may pull me towards… the one I want… who I can never have…well let's just say that reality and destiny hardly ever go hand in hand," Gwen answered as she pasted what Wynn could tell was a fake smile on her face. Wynn saw the Crown Prince and his manservant Merlin come up behind Gwen catching the last bit of their conversation and the pain that flashed across the Arthurs face, it was only there for moment; Wynn almost thought it was not there.

"Milord," Wynn greets Crown Prince Arthur with a deep curtsy as her long hair covered her face, and Gwen froze of just second and turn to do the same.

"Excuse me milord, but our basket is full and I must fetch a new one," Gwen said as picked up the only quarter filled basket and turned to leave.

"Guinevere, let me take that for you," Arthur asked as he took the basket out of her hands. "Don't let every be said that I never serve my people as much they serve me so that their destinies can also be reality," Arthur answered as he looked into Gwen's eyes and shared a secret message that should not been seen, as they walked to the collecting spot.

"Well I guess the Crown Prince not as much of a prat as he use to be, my mistress will be pleased with that," Wynn said Merlin as brushed hair back to expose her neck.

"True, but he still a prat half the time," Merlin answered with his charming boyish smile.

"And the other half of the time," Wynn asked Merlin as she smiled back at him and pulled her hair to one side began to play with it.

"He's asleep or eating. So I don't know if that says anything," Merlin answered with a laugh as he saw Wynn giggle at his accusation about the crown prince. "You know I'm have never learned how fold a sheet," Merlin told Wynn.

"Really, the crown prince's manservant does not know how to fold a bed sheet…tisk … tisk that will never do why Camelot we be the laughing stock of all Albion. If a royal manservant does not know how to fold a bed sheet, whatever shall we do," Wynn answered Merlin with a fake sigh.

"I don't know I guess I'll just have to leave Camelot and never return," Merlin went on.

"Now we can't have that because then no one would polish the Crown Prince's armor, and he would not have anything to look at his self with," Wynn told Merlin with a smile.

"Then whatever am I going to do," Merlin answered with fake groan.

"I am just going to have to teach you to fold a bed sheet," Wynn answered with a twinkle in her jade green eyes.

"Do you think, oh great master of bed sheet folding that I will every master this skill," Merlin asked took Wynn hand and kneeled down front of her as apprentice would a master.

"Sad to say my young apprentice, but no you will never master the skill bed sheet folding. You can learn the skill to point that you will not have to run away and your dear Crown Prince can stay narcissistic," Wynn answered with smile as moved the next sheet and wiggled her finger to Merlin to follow her.

"What must I do," Merlin asked as he drowns in her jade green eyes.

"We must pick up the corners on the bottom and then here is the tricky part pull the pins off the top corners," Wynn instructed as showed Merlin.

"Am I doing it right," Merlin asked as dropped the pin on the ground.

"It will do, next we come together my end to your end as the leader pulls back in to the end and comes back up to meet the top once more," Wynn explained as showed Merlin as stepped closer to him then needed. "And then the leader brings it into quarters and your sheet is folded," Wynn finished as looked in to Merlin's eye.

"If you keep looking at me like that Wynn I'm going to kiss you," Merlin respond in whisper as brushed a stray hair from her face.

"Do want me to stop looking at you Merlin," Wynn asked.

"No," Merlin breathed as leaned down to catch her lips, his lips just brushed hers and quick spark flew through him, when he heard Arthur clear his throat.

"Merlin, I believe my armor needs polishing again so best get to it," Crown Prince Arthur told his manservant as hand Gwen back her basket. "Good day, Guinevere," Arthur said gave a quick node and walked off.

"Good day Wynn, Gwen," Merlin said as turned to fallow his master.

"Good day, Merlin," Wynn said as he left.

"Bed Sheet folding lessons, I'll have to remember that one," Gwen said as she grinned at Wynn.

"How much did you hear," Wynn asked afraid to hear the answer.

"Only the juicy bits," Gwen answered as she started giggling.

"And the juicy bits would be," Wynn asked.

"Everything," Gwen answered as started laughing

"Just don't tell the scullery maids, or I'll never hear the end of it," Wynn answer with blush as she started giggling too.

"You have my word," Gwen answered as pulled composer back together.

* * *

"Merlin what were you doing," Arthur asked as walked away from the jousting lawns.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Merlin answered as they walked down towards the gate of the castle.

"Teach me to fold a sheet please," Arthur playful mocked his servant as walked.

"Hahaha… very funny," Merlin answered as a Paige came running up them.

"Sire… there been attacked on the old road… guard came back to report… it was the Lady Verran and her party, they say she is dead sire," The boy let quickly as caught his breath, but Arthur was running towards the castle. Sir Cador and five other knights had a steed ready for him to leave.

"Merlin go help Gaius there may be survivors they will need healing," Arthur order as mounted the horse.

"Yes, milord," Merlin answered as Arthur rode off.

Arthur flew through the forest not wanting think that his foster sister could be dead. When finial came to the horrific scene blood was everywhere arrows sticking out of small form from under a horse that crushed her in the center of four dead guards. Out of the corner of his eye Arthur saw something moving that was not in the colors of Carmelide; he dashed over to the body.

"Who are you… who order this," Arthur growled at bandit. "Answer me…," Arthur screamed as shook the dying man.

"Si…r…Kay… an…d his…wife…," The bandit breathed Arthur dropped the man and remounted road back as fast he could.

**A.N. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, please continue doing so.**


	6. Ostara: Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

News travels fast even more so when it bad; and that how Wynn heard about the assassination of Lady Verran and her party and knew things had to be put right. Wynn came running towards the throne room. Wynn made her way through the crowed when she saw Merlin and Gwen standing to the side blending into the background like good servants. "What's happened?"Wynn whispered to Merlin as came to his side.

"Apparently the Lady Rosslyn and Sir Kay are being blamed for the assignation of Lady Verran, that it was the Lady Verran's body that Arthur found this morning Wynn and apparently an almost dead bandit put the blame on them," Merlin whispered to her as he lightly took hold of her gloved hand.

"It's horrible the King has already passed guilt in his mind, the bandit could be lying "Gwen added quickly as watch the drama unfold before them.

"Merlin, Gwen can find it your hearts to forgive me," Wynn quietly asked forgiveness.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked look confused as he looked down into Wynn's jade green eyes.

"I'm going to break both your hearts now, I'm so very sorry," Wynn answered as pulled away from them and came out of the background. "Have your men unhanded my Lady and my Knight, right this minute Arthur," Wynn shouted as came up forward with her head held high like her true rank called for.

"You are out place servant," Arthur responded as he gave his best royal glare when he saw the diminutive servant girl who Merlin had been wooing earlier.

"Am I Arthur; look at me, and I mean really look at and tell me, if I am out of line," Wynn said as walked up to him with the arrogant that only comes with blue blood.

"It can't be Verran… your dead… I found your body myself… you can't be it must be work of magic," Arthur answered in shock see a ghost of his childhood adversary standing right in front of him, the same jade green eyes that drove him mad as a boy stared up at him, with same defiance that made her so enduring those who cared for her.

"That may be true of the corps, but not of me Arthur it is I, your manservant can vouch for me I have been her the whole time, ask me something that only I would know," Verran challenged as looked straight into Arthur's blue eyes as pulled off her glove and let drop the floor in front of the crown prince.

"A Pendragon does not take challenges from servants," Uther hissed from his throne in response in shock himself at the sight before him, not wanting to believe it was a child he fostered not so long ago.

"I am a knight and cannot turn down challenge; I'll pick up this gauntlet, how many frogs did I put in Lady Verran's bed when she was eight," Arthur asked as collected the tiny glove and started to pace around the "servant".

"That is a trick question, because it was toads you put in my bed and I was seven and you where eight. The number of toads was seventeen, while I was sleeping who all urinated in my bed when I awoke. Then next night I got back at you by sticking a day's worth of stable mucking in your fireplace and lighting them, making you chambers smell for the rest of the summer." Verran answered with a cocky smirk on her face as her eyes fallowed Arthur. "So do believe me now you lowly pathetic worm of gremlin," Verran finished.

"With last comment yes I do believe you; you snout face pin prick of an imp," Arthur answered with a glare that could keep the dead from rising. "One mystery solved today, but the question we need to ask why someone would want us to think that you were dead," Arthur asked as he passed her.

"You are right Arthur, but what I want to know is why this ruse Lady Verran, why come to Camelot in disguise, you know that you are always welcome here," Uther asked from his throne.

"Arthur please… release my Lady and Knight, before we move on," Verran asked as looked at the fear in Rosslyn's eyes and the look of murder in Kay's.

"Yes, milady … let them go men," Arthur agreed as motioned to his men.

"Thank you Arthur. Yes, sire I do know I am always welcome in Camelot and I am grateful for it. I also know that the reason you called me to Camelot is so that Arthur and I can fulfil the marriage treaty that you and my father agreed on upon the day of my christening. Every since that day Arthur and I have been thrown together every time you and my late father could think of, in hopes that we might come to care for each other, but that never happened in fact we came to despise each other. The reason I came to Camelot in disguise as a servant was to see if Arthur had change and become a man that I could marry," Verran answered the king.

"Lady Verran have you seen a change in my son, has become a man you could marry?" Uther continued questioning with hope lighting his eyes as the court looked on in shock.

"Yes and no...I know this not the answer you seek, but please let me explain. I have come to see Arthur has in fact become a man who will make a great king, a man who knows that the commoner is the backbone of any kingdom and that is place that deserves respect. In turn his people love him and that is the type of man I would be honoured to call my husband; but that is a term I could never call your son, only because he does not love me so, in fact he my only care for me as anyone of my own brothers do, if that or he think I am the spawn of Satan." Verran finished as stood by Rosslyn and Kay holding her head high and standing up to the king.

"Spawn of Satan," Arthur coughed.

"Ahh... I missed you to Arthur...no wait that was the grim in between my toes that I named after you that I missed gremlin," Verran greeted as took hold her glove.

"So you came to Camelot see what kind of man my son is now, that is noble reason, but does not change the fact that you and my son shall marry in a year's time," Uther answered calm tone that was to give authority .

"Please King Uther I do not love your son nor Arthur I, if you have any compassion in your heart let each marry for love, a person of our own choosing," Verran started to beg as turned from Arthur to look at the king.

"My word is final," Uther answered as he stood. "The court shall conclude for the day," Uther finished and left the room.

"Join me for supper," Arthur whispered in Verran ear as gave back her glove.

"Same time same place," Verran agreed as took her glove and walked out of the throne room with all the grace and confidence that her tile demanded of her, but her eyes caught a set of blue eyes from across the room and her heart broke.


	7. Ostara: Chapter 6 part one

**Chapter Six: (Part One)**

To the outside world the relationship between Lady Verran and Crown Prince Arthur would be that of utter destine for one another, but anyone was let into their close circle would see the truth, that the two care for each other deeply as any family would and act like any brother and sister would.

"Merlin, make sure to have an extra chair at my dining table, I going to be entraining this evening," Arthur told his manservant as they came to his chambers latter that evening.

"Yes, milord," Merlin answered coolly as went move the extra chair.

"Are you alright Merlin," Arthur asked as he hears the scraping sound from the secret passage that led to Verran's room and turned to see his foster sister coming out of the small opening. "There you are Verran, what took you so long," Arthur asked when saw her.

"I had to change, not that it would matter to you, since as you know a Lady of royal birth is never late everyone ells is simply early," Verran greeted with a smile.

"I don't care if you are late or early, you're safe and that is all that matters my sister," Arthur responded he as walked up to her.

"Thank you my brother, I never meant to cause you such concern," Verran said as Merlin jaw dropped to the ground.

"Wait you two are friends, you don't hate each other," Merlin asked in shock as looked at the two royal in front of him.

"Is that so hard to believe Merlin," Arthur asked his servant. "We did grow up together,"

"Then may I ask sire why the act," Merlin asked as looked at Wynn… no she was the Lady Verran he would have to keep reminding himself that was not her name.

"That was our original plan to be released from our betrothal, and not a half bad idea for children if I do say so myself," Arthur answered as motioned for Verran to take a seat.

"But obviously a bad one since it has failed and we need to come up with a new plan," Verran stated to Arthur as he pulled her chair out for her.

"What ells have you lied about," Merlin said under his breath, not meaning for anyone to hear.

"A lot less then you think," Verran answered quietly as look at the kind manservant, who she had hurt.

"We have a year, Verran," Arthur stated not hearing the whisper of his companions.

"No, we have six months Arthur and then the formal betrothal will happen and I will be your wife in all but name, title and body. After that you as a man can move on and still be honorable, but I as a woman would be tainted and could never marry," Verran argued as Arthur took his seat across from her and motioned for Merlin to server and saw the logic in her argument.

"Then what do you suggest," Arthur asked as Merlin pored the ale.

"A new treaty, which have we written and get the five other kingdoms to agree to," Verran responded quickly as tried not to look at Merlin who was now poring her drink. "Thank you," she said to Merlin who ignored her._ 'Why did I lead him on like did? I know why I did because I have never meet anyone like him before and I wanted to be just a girl with a boy,' _Verran thought as watch Merlin be a servant to her foster brother.

"Like I said and we have plenty of time to work it out, but we are not the only royal marriage out in that original treaty," Arthur pointed out.

"And we are not the only ones who don't want it ether, I have on good word that the Lady Vivian is not in love with Prince Gawain of Orkney, but with another and not you Arthur," Verran stated as sipped her ale as watch Arthur almost choked on his stout.

"How did you hear about that," Arthur asked as he glared at Merlin.

"The scullery maids know everything," Verran answered with smirk as she took a bit of beef.

"So starting tomorrow afternoon we begin researching what is needed for the new treaty," Arthur planed as he cut his meat.

"Why not in the morning," Verran asked as she enjoyed a bite her greens.

"Because you owe me a rematch," Arthur stated as he sipped his ale.

"If you really want to be made a fool of again then, let us set the time for dawn," Verran agreed as she toyed with knife.

"Let's," Arthur agreed.

* * *

Dawn in Camelot is a time that few nobles every see the sparkling hues of pinks, oranges and golds of the dawn touch the parapets, towers and gardens, but this was a sight that when the crown prince and foster family where young was their favorite time to play. They would run to their dreaming place an old apple orchard outside the walls of Camelot just into the woods, which must have been part of some roman estate long ago, but now, had gone wild with a spring in one corner and in the middle a flat small carpet of grass that served as many things throughout their childhood. This was their dreaming place that became a battle field, a midsummer festival or a throne room a palace; where promises were made, broken and apologies made after the fact. Few people ever knew about this place and that was what this small circle of siblings wanted it to be.

The Dreaming place was not anything that Merlin thought it would be, but had to be a center of magic he could feel that from the earth. That still did not describe its beauty; now in spring it was an island in a sea of apple blossoms the sent was strong enough to intoxicate a man. At the center was the Lady Verran, Merlin had tried to stay mad at her. She had lied to him, lead him on when she was promised to another man, but when she smiled at him and her jade eyes sparkled in the morning light only one thing would make it better if that sight would have been his first this morning. After she tied her horse up she took off her cloak to reveal that she wore light armor breastplate and chainmail under that, and her belt full of throwing knives and tied on to her left hip was a small blade along with a long dagger strapped to her left leg. Verran was warrior there was no more question in Merlin's mind when saw her that morning within a few minutes she and Arthur were in a quick sparing match as they slowly started moving in a circle watching the other. Arthur with his sword and shield and Verran with short roman blade in one hand the other was a long dagger. Soon Arthur moved in for the first blow, but Verran shifted out of the way and gave a counter prevent move that on a real battle field would be deadly.

Verran looked in to Arthurs eyes as they circled each other as Kay, Rosslyn, Gwen and Merlin watched them spare. Arthur was stronger by far, but Verran was faster, how he thought girls could not fight after years of defeating him in sparing matches. Verran did not know as gave him a quick tape on his bum to prove that fact. "Still slow as an old dog on mid winter morning I see Gremlin," She taunted as move quickly out of his range of attack.

"And you my dear Imp are still really bad at taunting," Arthur said as gave Verran a quick tap on her bum and then an over head strike that she blocked with both blades. She was as skilled as any of his knights if not more so as any woman trained to be a queen should be, since the king and army would not always be there to protect them. That was rarely the case he found though, if he ever had daughters he will teach them himself to be competent with a blade.

"That may be true but I am still faster than you can ever be and I still fight dirty," Verran said as jumped up to pull Arthur to the ground with her dagger to his throat neutralize his shield arm. "Do you yield Arthur," Verran asked her opponent as she straddled him with her legs.

"No, you yield Imp," Arthur shouted as flipped Verran on her back and disarmed her dagger and put his sword to her throat and held her hand above her head.

"Yes, fine I yield," Verran pouted not wanting to look her captor in the eye.

"Done," Arthur stated as got off his foster sister and gave her his hand.

"You have improved a little, Gremlin," Verran stated as went off to pick up her blades.

"I am glad you think so Imp," Arthur said as took his shield up again. "Now I believe it is Kay's turn to try," Arthur went on as the knight came forward.

This was how the now grown foster family spent the next few hours of the morning till right before noon when their simple meal by royal standers was set before them.

**A.N. Thank you for waiting all the reviews, Lillymaid12. Sorry for not updateding sooner I blame spring break and Dragon Age Orgins: Awakening and then beating two times before starting a whole new game. Now I am back in school and back to avoiding my home work so you should be getting the other half of chapter six soon since almost done and was simply getting to long. **


	8. Ostara: Chapter 6 part two

**Chapter six: (Part Two)**

As the sun came to stand high in the center of the sky sending shadows down through the apple blossoms warming the earth, Gwen was enjoying being out of castle again. She had always enjoyed the dreaming place as Morgana had called it when she had come here with her former mistress. Today she was acting as the Lady Verran maid. 'I understand why she would want to observe Arthur and wanting to know more about him. I understand and can forgive her deception for that, but what I can't forgive is how she leaded Merlin on know full well that she was betrothed to another… but then I don't want to think about that even though I knew this day would come. When Arthur would stop being my Arthur and become Crown Prince Arthur again. I would need to forget the looks from across the room, the sweet words, and most of all the three kisses; that hunt her every dream and give birth to so much more. I have to give up this foolish hope that Arthur and I can ever be more than Lord and serf,' Gwen thought as she watches Arthur enjoy the company of his foster siblings. More so him to find out that he did not despise the Lady Verran and take pleasure in presents, she could not watch anymore so she gather the plates and took them to the spring to wash them.

Arthur watch Guinevere walk away know he was hurting her. "Let's gather everything and head back and start on the treaty," Arthur said as he motion for Merlin to get started. "I'll go fetch Guinevere," Arthur said before and anyone could stop him. Arthur followed the old worn path that he as child had worn to the spring. That was where he found her; she always took his breath away with natural beauty and more so because she had no idea how lovely she was. Now with apple blossoms surrounding her as the noonday shadows fall across her back. "Do you need any help," Arthur asked as came up to Gwen.

"No milord," Gwen answered as she gathers the dishes.

"Guinevere, don't give hope, you once told me there is always hope," Arthur said as went up behind her.

"But you will be married in the year," Gwen whispered as she looked into his bright blue eyes and her well counseled tears. "And I will not be your mistress Arthur," she stated.

"I would never do that to you my intentions have always been honorable and Verran and I have our way there will never be any wedding between the two of us… it will not happen," Arthur said as he brushed away a tear from her eye.

"But what if does not work… again," Gwen asked as held his hand to her face.

"It will work; she and I have been at this for more than half of our lives. Verran and I have become very good at throwing royal temper tantrums, even though we have not had to resort to that in years," Arthur told her as she laughed the last bit as he wanted her to. "We going to start work on a new treaty this afternoon,"

"If you fail Arthur, all I asked is please do not make me watch," Gwen asked as she turned to walk away but forgot about the dishes and tripped and fell into Arthurs arms.

"I could never do that to you," Arthur breathed as he looked down into her warm nut colored eyes and feeling of soft curves pressed up to his body and her rose bud lips taunting him begging to be kissed. "We should go…" Arthur started as lips took hers with more passion than they ever had before.

The dreaming place that Verran had missed more than anywhere in Camelot, now in the spring it was a sea of flowers that intoxicated one with it scent, the summer the spring was a place to cool ones feet in the shade, the autumn the fruit was sweets in all of Alboin and the winter it was a quiet place to hide and play in the snow. It was a center of magic that she could release her magic when built up. And that magic had been building much faster than it had ever before and had to because of him, Merlin. '_Merlin had to be a warlock or… a … no, that can't be, he cannot be a Dragon Lord… because that would mean if I if Arthur and I fail… I could die,'_ Verran thought as she saw the king and his party ride up. "Your Majesty, you give us a great honor in joining us," Verran said to the man who raised her. "Would you care to join me on the ride back," Verran asked the king dismounted.

"Lady Verran, on any other day would love to spend time with you, but have court affairs that I need my son for, so could you be so kind as to tell me where he is," Uther asked as came up to Verran.

"He went to the spring to fetch Gwen," Verran answered as the King went after his son.

Uther knew that given time his son would see that he and the Lady Verran would make a good match. As walked to the spring the sight he saw was the last thing wanted to see his so doing embracing that same servant girl from the Imbolc fest. 'This will never do,' Uther thought as made his presents know the couple. "Arthur, I need to have a word with you and Verran now," Uther said before he walked back to the clearing with Arthur and the servant girl on his heels. "Verran come here," Uther order his foster daughter.

"Yes, your majesty," Verran answered as came to the kings side as the other stood and watched.

"Arthur, you and the Lady Verran will be wed this very evening," Uther stated send a shock wave through the whole of the two parties.

"Father please…," Arthur started to beg as Verran cut him off.

"You don't want to do this Uther," Verran started when Uther cut her off.

"Why not," Uther stated as looked at the small maiden in front of him.

"Because my brother the King Kenan will start a war over this, by calling it rape and war is the last thing you want, not to mention you will not get my dowry a hundred mounted knight," Verran reasoned with the king.

"Lady Verran is right Father, the last thing we want is war with Carmelide their army out number us four to one," Arthur continued on with Verran's reasoning.

"Your right we can have you family here in a week's time, so you will be wed in a week," Uther said as walked over and mounted his horse and road off.

"Crown Prince Arthur you will join me for dinner," Verran hissed as glared at Arthur.

"Yes, I will as long you don't poison me," Arthur answered as look at Gwen.

"Don't give me any idea Gremlin," Verran said as she too caught a glimpse of Merlin who was looking at her.

"Come let us head home we all can calm down, and then come up with a new plain," Lady Rosslyn chimed in see that Verran might just kill Arthur if stayed any longer.

"That is superb thought my wife," Sir Kay agreed leading the way finish packing the horses.

"So we are to be wed within the week," Arthur said to Verran as put his feet up on the table.

"I don't like it any more than you do, and since our plan we set in motion twelve years ago seems to have failed we must come up with another and quickly or I shall be the next Queen of Camelot. No, thanks to you," Verran said as she sat down across from him. "What is our next plan or do give in to our families wishes," Verran continued as Merlin came with a tray of food and wine.

"No, we will not give, but my Father will never give in so that leaves your brother King Kenan," Arthur answered as Merlin set his food in front of him.

"How do you propose, we win my Kenan over to our cause," Verran asked as Merlin served her food, their hands touched and her green eyes flashed sliver as they met his. Verran saw the pain she put there in those blue depths. "Merlin, can we talk please," Verran whispered so only he could hear as their hands brushed.

"You may say anything you wish Your Milady," Merlin answered coolly as he filled her cup.

"Please don't be this," Verran asked quietly ignoring Arthur.

"Ahhmm... can we get back to the point at hand," Arthur cough as he gave Merlin a glare.

"Of course, what do you believe is the best course of action Arthur?" Verran asked began to eat her meal.

"My Father will not consent to our wishes or even see reason on the issue; that leaves your brother King Kenan for us to appeal to and he will only come if there is a new treaty," Arthur states as takes a sip of his wine.

"You're right on my brother, but you're forgetting that the old peace treaty that hangs on us marrying, we need to come up with a better one if we want this to work," Verran answered as there is a knock on the door. "Right on schedule, that would be Kay and Rosslyn with copies of the original treaty and any other information that would be useful," Verran finished as Merlin opened the door. "Thank you my friends for joining us," Verran greeted Sir Kay and Lady Rosslyn with their arms empty.

"You're welcome Verran, Arthur," Sir Kay greeted his foster siblings.

"May I ask where the information I asked you for is," Verran asked.

"There was too much bring in here, so would be so kind as to come with us to the old solar," Lady Rosslyn asked kindly.

"That a wonderful idea," Verran answered as stood.

"What about supper," Arthur asked as he looked at their untouched meal.

"Let pack it up and bring it with us," Verran answered plainly as started to help Merlin return. "Come you can help," Verran motioned as saw Arthur walking away. "Or do you only sever your people when they have pretty dark eyes and rosy lips," Verran sweetly scolded her surrogate brother.

"No," Arthur stated as begin to help.

The quartet of people worked late into the night and started working out a new treaty.

For the last three days Merlin had been trying to avoid Wynn or he should say the Lady Verran. It was killing him inside to watch her walk with grace that she never had as a servant but to see the sadness in her eyes that few saw is what hurt the most.

'_This was worse than what happen with Freya with her; her choice, her fate, and she was gone. I did not have to see her everyday only breath away, but so much farther than anything, she could be in the other world she is so far me. How Gwen and Arthur lived with this hurt every day. I will never know, because I want to die at the thought Verran will be with Arthur and not me. I understand why Arthur does not want to talk about his feelings it hurts to much to knowing nothing could every happen. This a hopeless love even if Verran and Arthur come up with a new treaty she is of royal blood and I bastard the son of peasant, her brothers would not allow it,' _Merlin thought as walked down the halls to Arthur's chambers as he passed by one of the many hidden alcoves of the castle. A hand popped out and grabbed him pulling him in. Before he could even think he was sitting on the ground and pushed up to the wall with a beautiful maiden straddling him.

"I have asked you to come see me, just so we can talk and you have never come," Lady Verran said as looked in the bright blue depths of Merlin's eyes.

"Because not proper for a servant speak of such things with a lady," Merlin answered coolly as he tried control his desires.

"Do you really think that care about what is proper… if cared being proper do you think that I would be fighting this marriage with Arthur, or even care if his honorable, no I would not," Verran answered with passion holding back tears as her fingers brushed Merlin's face causing her eyes to flash silver.

"That may be true, but that does not change the fact that I am the bastard son of a peasant and you are of royal blood," Merlin whispered as his heart continued to break.

"Twenty five years ago that would not have matter, you know we share the same kin and what we are would hold more precedents than tiles that will not matter in thousand years," Verran whispered in Merlin's ear as she leaned into him, he caught the scent of wild flowers from her hair.

"That was then and this is now, if we revealed what we are our blood would join our kin's on the stones of courtyard," Merlin reasoned with her as physically forced his hands to stay at his sides. "Any way you lied about who your father was," he countered.

"Did I Merlin, I am Verran daughter of the Dragon Lord Attius son of Chryses and The Lady of the Dragon Tegan daughter of the Dragon Lord Anwell. Attius was a carpenter not a king like my adopted father, who took my mother in after Uther killed her husband after only two weeks of marriage," Verran answered as tears started to fall down her cheek as leaned back.

"What of your name, you lied about even that," Merlin tried to ask coolly but could not stand to see her tears, so pulled her into his arms and held her.

"Gwyndolyn was what the druids called me they said that I would be the bride of Emrys, whatever that means," Verran whispered into his ear as wrapped her arms around Merlin's neck.

"Verran, you have to go… we can't be seen like this," Merlin whispered as he felt the warmth of her body on through him to place that he wished they would not right now, that would truly ruined her honour if she stayed as was right now much longer.

"Merlin," Verran started to say as his lip captured hers with his, sending a shock down her spine that gave off a wave of magic, which anyone with the gift could feel.

"Verran my….you have to go… now," Merlin told her as pushed her off him as he heard voices Gaius and woman coming from the hall.

"I understand," Verran answered as she stood up hearing the voice of her Grandmother from down the hall and the court physician.

"Go now," Merlin whispered as she walked with her head held high with air of a queen.

For three nights and four day the Crown Prince and his foster siblings have been hard at work coming up with a new treaty. Day in and day out they have been sitting at the magnificent table in the old solar.

"We agree on everything but who should we have foster in each kingdom and who should guard the trade routes, just because my kingdom as the most mounted knights in out of the five kingdoms does not mean we Carmelide should provide all the men at cost us," Verran argued with Arthur as they went around in a circle again for the hundredth time. "Other kingdoms who would say that Carmelide has too much power and take away from defences forts and castles," She finished as tapped her quill on the paper.

"Camelot does not have military resources to prove mounted knights nor does the other three kingdoms knights," Arthur retorted from his seat.

"We need to come to a solution," Kay said from his chair as was getting very put out because Verran and Arthur had been going back and forth on this issue since the sun went down many hours ago.

"Are negotiation always like this," Gwen whispered to Merlin as the blended in with the background.

"I wish I could say different but that would be a lie," Merlin answered quietly as his eyes fell on Verran who even now her jade green eyes met his with a smile in them.

"What they need to is learn a lesson from us peasants and simple have a new council and pitch in a little," Gwen finished not see Verran eyes turned them.

"What was that you just said Gwen," Verran asked as her eyes left Merlin and went to Gwen.

"That every kingdom should give up a few knights and resources to care them and make a new order to protect the people on the trade routes," Gwen answered quickly as Arthur and Verran give each other a look that got them into trouble when they were children. "This was bad idea forgive me milord and milady," Gwen finished as looked at her feet.

"No, Guinevere its wonderful idea," Arthur said as his feelings grew for sweet, kind and wise servant girl.

"Its pure brilliants and perfect," Verran stated and motioned for Gwen and Merlin to join them at the table. "Come help us get the wording right both of you," Verran said. "The more heads we have to think this out; the quicker we can all get some sleep," She finished as the two servants took seats at the round table.

"Table been well polished, milady," Merlin whispered to Verran as his hand brushed hers causing her eyes to flash silver.

"I would have to agree," Verran breathed as looked into Merlin's bright blue eyes.

"So we all think that a new order of knights should be started to protect the people as they travel the trade routes," Lady Rosslyn stated getting everyone back on track. "But how will choose the knights and should it be all knights that sit on this council," Lady Rosslyn asked being the voice of reason.

"We'll hold a tourney to choose who is the most qualified to be in this new order, but I think your right that it should not be up to the knights to communicate with the ruling powers. What would say to have ambassadors," Arthur answered.

"I think we have a plain," Verran said as look at those around her. "Let us set down the code for the Order of the Round Table," She finished.

**A.N. Thank you to all my reads I hope you enjoy my story so far and hope get some more chapters up soon. Please review I love to read them.**


	9. Ostare: Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

The Lady Brina looked to be everything a woman of her age and royal rank called to be, but on the inside there was the soul of old warrior who had lost almost everything. A woman who had seen her husband died before his time; her sons and daughter die at hand of a king with a broken heart and a vindictive towards all magic with no thought to the heart of man. All because of their birth right as Dragon Lords and Ladies of Dragon and who their father was. Now all she has left is her granddaughter the Lady Verran, who was never meant to bond with any Dragon Lord, since there was not supposed be any more in this part of the world. She had been misinformed that all the Dragon Lords and their sons had died on the fateful day twenty years ago and now went to track down the only man who could answer her questions, the court physician. Gaius was a man she had more history then she care to have, but gave her many questions as she came to the physician courters apartments. "Hello," Lady Brina said in warm voice.

"Come in," Gaius said as his old friend who at one time meant everything to him and he gave everything for. Lady Brina looked not a day older to him than she had when they were as young as Merlin and the Lady Verran, with her long amber curls now pined back with a few shades of silver peeping through and her eyes a bright spring green with only a few lines showing her age. _'The dragon's kin ages like them, little at a time,'_ Gaius thought as she enter into his home. "Lady Brina it has been long time since you crossed my thresh hold," Gaius greeted his old friend as he took her hand gave a kiss.

"That it is my old friend," Lady Brina greeted as looked at the man who wanted to give her so much, when their own magic got in the way.

"Do have any ailments, milady," Gaius asked the noble woman as let go of her hand.

"I wish that was the reason why I am here," Brina answered as walked pass the physician.

"Then you have come because of your granddaughter and my nephew," Gaius said as he took a seat and motioned for her to do the same.

"You know me to well, my dear friend," Brina agreed as sat across from the physician.

"That I do," Gaius said as he pored them each some ale. "Now what is that you wish to know," Gaius asked.

"I will get to the point, is Merlin, Balinor son," Brina asked as she looked at the man who showed her the dawn of love and what being a woman of honor meant.

"Yes, he is and as you have felt he has his father's gift and many more," Gaius answered as sipped his ale.

"That means Balinor is dead," Brina asked really not wanting to hear the answer as she held tightly to her ale.

"Yes," Gaius answered simply.

"Then I am truly the last of my generation. My husband, my children, my sibling, my cousins and almost all of my kin are dead. Much of their blood stains the stones in the heart of this very castle, and here I sit drinking ale with an old friend, like nothing happened," Brina stated knowing that she will never see the golden age of her people again.

"I am very sorry," Gaius grieved with her and he remembers his part in her pain.

"I know that even you have felt the bond forming as their magic and souls are becoming one and this could become deadly for granddaughter if her marriage to Arthur is forced to come to be," Brina stated as she remembered Gaius showing her rooms the other day and the wave of magic that must of come from Verran and Merlin caused by intimate moment.

"Do you think that bond has formed," Gaius asked not sure he wanted to hear the truth.

"I don't know, "Brina answered as looked down into her golden ale and the wedding was to be the next day.

As Lady Verran of Carmelide stood at the window of her room the world seems to falling down around her as every servant in the castle running about in preparations for her wedding and there was no sign of her brothers. She felt all alone as everyone went to this or that. All she could do was sit and do nothing resting like she wanted this marriage. "Go for a walk, my dear," Her Grandmother said from the door of her room.

"What was that Grandmother," Verran asked being pulled away from her thoughts.

"Get out of the castle, take a walk in the woods hmm… that always cools you nerves," Brina suggested to granddaughter.

"I wish I could but the guards know who I am now and won't let me out," Verran answered as the walls of Camelot shrink slowly in.

"This coming from the girl who went about as servant for over a week in the same castle that she spent of most her childhood in and you really think that you can't get pass the guards then you are no grandchild of mine," Brina said as placed servants garb and basket on the bed.

"Verran I would like some wild apples could you go and get me some I'll be in my room till it's time for you to dress and Gwen shall be informed that you are resting should not be disturbed till two hour before the wedding," Brina asked her granddaughter as she stood at the door.

"Grandmother, could you help dress for this evening and give Gwen the night off or some other task for the night away from the wedding," Verran asked as turned to grandmother.

"Why, my dear," Brina asked at the odd request.

"She is giving up the man she loves, because it is the honorable thing to do, we don't have to make her watch and dress the bride too," Verran explained not wanting to put any one ells through this pain.

"You have a kind heart and you will make a great Queen someday little one," Brina completed Verran, "I will do as you wish as long as you get me some apples,"

"Yes ma'am, you do now apples are not in season," Verran answered as walked to the bed.

"Really, I don't believe you as a lady of the dragon that should not stop you," Brina answered as left the room.

Verran quickly dressed in the servants garb and tucked the ends of the skirt in to the belt so that she could move faster. She went to the secret passage that led to main passage in the castle and from there she could get to the courtyard. Verran was surprised as walked pass the guards who were so occupied with people coming and going for her wedding that did not notice what looked like a small girl pass by.

High above the court yard a Gaius saw the Lady Verran sneak pass oblivious guards. "Merlin are you done with the leach tank," Gaius asked his nephew.

"Yes, but why of all days did you want that to be cleaned," Merlin asked as he went up to the window.

"Because you need some to take your mind off things," Gaius answered plainly. "The Lady Verran has just sneak pass the Guards I want you go find her and make sure she is safe," He explained as turned to face the younger man.

"That lass will be the death of me," Merlin agreed annoyed at this woman who has turned his world upside down.

"Aye but what sweet death that it shall be," Gaius answered with a knowing laugh. "Now be off with you," He finished as Merlin went out the door to follow Verran.

Verran, enjoyed the last moments of freedom, as she sat in a wild apple tree in the dreaming place; in disguise as a servant picking apples blossom and causing them to mature to fruit. As the sounds of the forest enclose her, she becomes jealous of the birds who sing of a freedom that she will never have. Her marriage to Crown Prince Arthur the traditional year long engagement was being ignored because Uther does not want his son to be bound to a servant girl to Gwen, so she was to be married tonight.

Thou lost in thought she did hear the rustling in the bush brought back quickly to her senses of her warrior training as she took up apple she just picked from the tree. "Blodeua brifio a d beth arfaethaist at bod", Verran whispered making the apple like a rock as a young man came out of the brush. "Merlin, you gave me a fright, do not do that please," Verran asked as smiled down at the tall man with startling blue eyes.

"Sorry about that Verran, could we talk," Merlin asked as leaned on the tree.

"Should I come down or do you want to come up," Verran joked because knew what was coming and knew how much it was going to hurt to let him go. "So what is it that you wish," Verran asked as climbed down with her basket.

"What where you doing up there?" Merlin asked as assisted her down by holding her tiny waist.

"Thinking and my grandmother wanted wild apples," Verran answered as gazed up at his handsome face.

"Thinking about what..?" Merlin asked as started to remove his hands as from her and she pulled them back to her waist.

"It's doesn't matter now… what is it you wish to speak about," Verran asked as leaned back on the tree pulling him with her.

"For the first time in my life I am jealous of Arthur… and truly understand how Gwen feels… I thought this would be easy…" Merlin went on trying to get out what meant, but in truth saying nothing.

"You're babbling Merlin, what is it trying to telling me," Verran breathed as brushed his face with her hand causing her eyes to flash. Hoping that it was what she wanted hear even if it could never be.

"I adore you, Verran… I know that this can never be, since you wedding is in less than three hour away… and you're a Lady of royal blood... but…ah sod it all," Merlin said as pulled Verran's lips to meet his with passion that he never known and then felt the magic surge from Verran into him connecting their souls in a way he for no reason known to him. "What was that Verran," Merlin asked in shock as he let go of her lips.

"A kiss… but that's not what you meant, it was my magic bonding with yours becoming one. I am what my people… your people call 'Arladhés de dê̂̂̂n Dric' a Lady of the Dragon; we were in the old religion the brides of the Dragon Lords our souls would call out to each other till at last they meet... just as we have," Verran started but was cut off with another kiss from Merlin that sent magic down to her core of her very being that caused ever part of her come alive as she pulled him closer. The warmth of his arms was more than she could take as pulled away but a moment latter. "I feel the same as you Merlin, I love you but it does not change the fact that tonight I will marry the next king of Camelot," Verran answered as tears started to poor out of her eyes. "I must return to the Castle and prepare," Verran said as she started free herself from Merlin's arms.

"In a moment," Merlin responded as he picked her up to compensate for her height and pressed her against the tree with his whole body, and then took hold of her lips again as his tongue begged entrance passed her lips as she grant to his wishes. Merlin gave in wanting to take the last moment to feel what it was like to know what real passion felt like as his hands touching her soft skin. The sensation of her body and magic enveloping him taking away his rational thought to the point his instincts had take over and feeling her, knowing her, bonding with her soul the only time he ever could is in this moment. To forever remember the sweetness of lips, the curve of her hips, and the fullness of breasts under the tutelage of his hands.

"Merlin…Merlin my love… we must stop… I have to go to Arthur pure… untouched by any other man… and then perform a baric custom proving it to the world," Verran said as pushed him away and ran as fast as she could from him tears streaming from her face.

"Verran wait…" Merlin yelled as ran after her.

"What for Merlin this can never be," Verran said as she stopped and turn to face him. "In fact for me bonding with you has given me a death sentence. Since I am to be giving myself to another this very night; and conceive his child and in less than in a year I will die in childbirth to the heir of Camelot," Verran finished as tears fell from her eyes.

"How do we even know that we are bonding this could be use just be lust and then it just doesn't matter," Merlin said as moved up to her not believing a word he just said.

"Do you really believe that and does that just make you adoration meaningless," Verran stated as the tears came with full force.

"No…I love you… and I will do what every I can is you live lass," Merlin said as he took her tiny face in his hands and looked down into her bright jade green eyes. "Do you know what the druids called me, the called Emrys," Merlin finished.

"You must stop the wedding, so now do you want the moral or the immoral choice first," Verran asked as looked up into her lovers face.

"The moral one," Merlin responded as he brushed her tears away.

"Go get my brothers, they cannot be far the scouts saw them on the road not but four roman miles away. I know something happened or they would be here by now," Verran explained as lean into Merlin's warm body.

"And the immoral choice," Merlin asked as he wrapped his arms around her as her soft body melted into his.

"Drug Arthur tonight and come make love to me in my wedding bed in his place," Verran finished as clung to him. "It your decision; one way we may never be together and the other you will betray you Lord, friend and brother, but you will have me," She ended.

"I will do what it takes to make sure you live to see another Ostara," Merlin promised as he kissed the top of her head.

"I know you will and I trust you will do the right thing," Verran answered as let go of Merlin's embrace. "I must go back now," Verran said as turned and went back to Camelot.

**A.N. Thank you to Everythingchanges and Vera Rose Nightingale for the reviews. I have also change the chapter names but nothing ells, it is still all the same just slightly different name. It meant to be the time of year it take place on the Celtic year and that is also where I got the five fold symbol. **


	10. Ostare: Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

The evening air of Camelot brings magic to its air, which causes magic to run ramped through its streets. It is the time of Ostara when seeds are being sown into the ground as the March hare seeks its mate. It on the night that when day and night are equal in time that people souls call out to each other.

Verran stands in the bridal chamber in a gown that would make any noble woman green with envy; the high waist that came right under her small bust and showed off almost all of her creamy white shoulders. Verran knew that most girls would love the thought of being a queen, but not her, she wanted more than that. _'I don't want to die, and leave my child without a mother. Oh goddess of my faith, Mordon mother goddess I pray let me live so can serve you. Branwen goddess of love let my heart know what it can be, in the arms of the man who loves me and Ceridwen my patron goddess let my skills be used to serve you, I have faith that you will make what is written in the star about my love come to pass, let me be the mother of Merlin's sons so the line of the Dragon Lords __may continue,' _Verran prayed so fervently that she did not hear her grandmother walk up behind her. "Grandmother, tell me please, I know have felt the bond that has formed between Merlin and I… is he a Dragon Lord I know that, but what I ask who is father do you know," Verran asked trying to put her mind at ease.

"The Dragon Lord Balinor son of the Dragon Lord Taliesin the bard, the son of the last Dragon King Elphin, Merlin is as royal as you are my sweet one," Lady Brina answered her grandchild, think that she makes a lovely bride, but the saddest one she as ever seen.

"Does he know," Verran asked as she looked into the polished brass mirror seeing a stranger looking back, a princess with a tiara and circlet on her head showing statues complement by red roses in the back of her hair in its twist and braids piled high on her head; that show who she now belongs to a man who love another, who by virtue birth can never have, just like her she loves another that she also cannot have. That thought hurts more than anything in the world. Her lips covered in berry juice making then red as the roses in her hair and her eyes lined in black coal making them green as spring time, this was someone she Verran did not know.

"He knows who his father is that much I know but otherwise, I have no knowledge of it," Lady Brina answered.

"I don't want to die in a year," Verran told her grandmother as look into her eye from the refection in the mirror.

"That is why I brought you this, it your choice what you do with it. Know if you do use it will be breaking the code with live by," Lady Brina finished as place a small vile on vanity.

"I can't do it, make love with a man who is not my husband even if it means my own death and my child not having a mother," Verran said as knocked the vile of the counter breaking the glass.

"You are truly a Lady of the Dragon my sweet one," Lady Brina answered as wrapped her arms around grandchild. "If it truly your destiny for you and Merlin to man and wife. Than know this nothing will stop that from happening, than this of all night may cause that to come about when the light and dark are equal in time," She finished.

* * *

This was a day that Arthur never wanted to see, as he signed the papers making Gwen a free woman. He had sent for her he had to say good bye one last time.

"Milord, how can I help you," Gwen said curtsied to him keeping a cool demurrer.

"Gwen, please don't be like this," Arthur said as looked at her. "We need to talk,"

"I don't believe we have anything to say to each other," Gwen answered as looked at her feet not wanting to look into his eyes, knowing what she would see there.

"I have something for you Guinevere," Arthur answered as he picked up the parchment from the table.

"There is nothing that you have I could ever need," Gwen said as looked up into the said eyes of the man did not want to admitted to loving.

"Your freedom," Arthur stated as he hand her the papers.

"My freedom," Gwen gasped as she unrolled the papers.

"I can't have you stand by and watch me married to someone ells knowing that it should be you who becoming a princess… So I am giving the next best thing your freedom," Arthur answered as looked at the woman who made him fell for the first time.

"Thank you," Gwen answered as went up to him and kissed him with every fiber of her being and then ran out of the prince courters.

* * *

The whole court showed up for the wedding of its crown prince all eyes turned as the doors opened and saw the Lady Verran, dressed in a white gown that showed all of her white shoulders and soft curves, she looked every bite the royal bride with her rosy red lips, bright green eyes and golden amber hair piled up on top of her head. She would have been a perfect bride if sadness did not stream from her eyes. _'This can't be happening, it should be him I am walking to and not the man I call brother,' _Verran thought as walked down the aisle. _'I have to do this, it's too late turn back now,'_ she thought as stepped slowly closer to her death. _'I will give him the heir he needs and love him as I should if I can,' _Verran thought now stood in front of Arthur and took his arm and the tears came. '_I can't do this; I thought I could but it impossible. In one…two … three I am going to run,'_ Verran thought as stopped to turned around when the doors burst open as all six of her brothers marched in with Kenan at the head of them.

"What is the meaning of this Uther," Kenan yelled as stepped in the throne room of Camelot.

"Kenan," Verran breathed when she saw her brother and then quickly threw herself at his feet. "Please don't make me do this brother," Verran cried as clung to the king of Carmelide.

"Is true that you have bonded, little one," Kenan asked quietly as pulled up his baby sister off t he ground.

"Yes," Verran whispered as looked up into Kenan kind eyes.

"Uther you may be able to look beyond the pain in these young one eyes but that is something I cannot, my sister shall not marry your son… there must be another way for peace," Kenan stated as pushed Verran behind him.

"There is… we have whole new treaty written," Verran stated as she peek out from behind her brother. "Merlin has it in his hands,"

"Then Let have a look at Uther it cannot hurt," Kenan answered.

An hour later after both Kenan saw that his little sister's and Arthur's treaty was in fact a much better than one his father and Uther had pained years ago. "A new order of knights to protect the trade routes and the people with a counsel to govern them work communicate with their ruling powers, it's an idea of pure guineas, who came up with it," Kenan asked from place at the end of the table.

"Gwen did brother, it was all her idea, all the rest of us did was put it in writing," Verran popped in from her spot at the table. "I think for her help she be put up for the people's choice of ambassador of Camelot for the counsel," Verran stated.

"I agree on that Verran, that is if you Father and King Kenan agree on the treaty," Arthur agreed from his seat next to his Father.

"The treaty that you and Lady Verran have put together with others is quite remarkable, but I do not think women should hold the role of ambassadors it goes against their more gentile nature," Uther said from the head of the table.

"That is the beauty of the trails that we have set up, that will be judge on skill and if one is of more gentile nature then will be shown they will be cut out of race, because I have known many a man who it could be said to have a more gentile nature, and in the end it will be up to the people who vote on who will be their candidate," Sir Kay put in from spot next to King Kenan.

"I can see your point, Sir Kay and since most my people would agree with me I don't I have anything worry about when it comes to that, so that leaves it just for us to sign and make it a pack," Uther answered as he motioned for a quail and ink.

"Let, us sign it then and save these young people from life time heartbreak," Kenan agreed.

* * *

Tonight the whole courtyard was lighted up with candles, which bring a warm graceful glw. Verran had suck out of the main hall to get a breath of fresh air and knew that he would follow her. She felt his magic streaming off him sweet as honey and feeling that gave her hope that there could be a tomorrow. "Are you following me," Verran asked as she turned to face him and bright blue eyes. "Should I fear for my honor good sir," She asked as swayed passed him into dark alcove.

"I think that it my honor that is in trouble, not yours," Merlin answered as followed her into the shadows.

"No, it's my honor and your head that would be in trouble… if we are caught," Verran coed as her hands reached out to Merlin.

"That would be true," Merlin agreed as leaned over her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Is that going to stop you," Verran whispered into his ear as she stood on her toes.

"No," Merlin answered as he kissed her and he shot magic through her as he pulled her close.

As they gave into their love waves of magic came off them, which Lady Brina felt in the hall. "I would go and check on your sister your majesty if I were you," Lady Brina whispered in the ear of King Kenan who was on her left.

"Is she with that boy, she has bonded with," Kenan whispered the older woman who only shook her head yes. "I'll be back in a moment," the younger king said as he stood and quickly made his way out the courtyard where he heard a memorable giggle coming from the shadows. "I will ask nicely once before I kill to please remove all appendages for my sister…now," Kenan order as stood in front the alcove.

"Your majesty, forgive please know I… know this looks bad," Merlin said as pushed Verran behind him.

"Kenan I did not hear you coming," Verran answered as peeked out from behind Merlin.

"I could see that and I am going to get the point is this the Dragon Lord that you have bonded with," Kenan asked his younger sister.

"If I say yes, do I have your word that you won't hurt him?" Verran asked as looked at her brother who would have been the same age as her mother if she lived.

"Boy, do you think that this is love or just your magic being pulled towards Verran's," Kenan asked as stared down young man that caused remember a time when it was him in that spot.

"I love her, but I know that she is above my station and that it is impossible for to be anymore than her servant and if that is all I can be, if only to be near her, then so be it," Merlin answered as he pushed Verran towards her brother.

"No Merlin, there can never be anyone but you," Verran said as clung to Merlin not wanting to leave his side.

"If you were the only man, to love a Lady of the Dragon you are very much mistaken and since I swore on my first loves death bed that I would care for her child in the way that her people called for and since never break my word, I will do as she asked. Do you Merlin wish for my sister hand in marriage," Kenan asked the Dragon Lord before him.

"I would… ," Merlin started when he was cut off by Verran.

"You loved my mother, brother why did you never say anything before," Verran asked unsure of what to make of this revelation as move to look into her brother dark eyes.

"The one a Lady of the Dragon bonds with is not always the one she loves; but that bond is stronger than love and can draw a Dragon Lord from his darkness, it's that connection that will never die and shares the link to all blood that stains this courtyard and that is why want you to marry for love," Kenan answered as he saw the same green eye of his first love look back up at him.

"What about Elowen, you love her more than anyone," Verran asked.

"That was another of your mother last request for me to fall in love with my wife and that was most wonder full thing I ever did, but now I have a question to ask of him. Would you young Merlin whish for my sister's hand in marriage when magic is free in Camelot," Kenan asked.

"I would do anything to have her," Merlin answered quickly not thinking that this moment even be possible, but what about her… Freya… '_I want you to love again, to show someone what you gave me'_. A voice breathed in his mind.

"Then this is what I ask if Verran is willing, that you wait become engaged till May when we return and then for the wedding must wait till you are free to use magic openly in Camelot," Kenan stated as he looked at the young ones.

"I will agree only if Verran is willing," Merlin answered as looked down to the golden head.

"Yes, that is what I want," Verran answered quickly with a bright smile.

"Good then you should be happy to know that I plan to put you up for the noble candidate for ambassador," Kenan stated as he turned to leave.

"Thank you," Verran answered her brother as she smiled up at Merlin.

"It's time for you to come in Verran," Kenan said as he looked back at his sister.

"You should go, Verran," Merlin said as brushed her cheek. "Since my wife will be a woman of honor," He fished as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You will be my Lord husband, can I honest marriage scares me," Verran whispered Merlin as she leaned into his hand.

"It scares me to," Merlin answered as he let her go. "I will see in the morning before you leave," he state as Verran started to head her brother.

* * *

The dawns early morning light flouted across the courtyard as the horses for the royal Carmelide party are being prepared to leave. Verran stepped out in the courtyard as the wagons pulled up take back her belongings.

"Can I help you load that wagon Lass," Familiar voice asked from behind her.

"No thank you I can handle it," Verran answered as pulled into a hidden alcove.

"Are you sure of that," Merlin asked as pulled Verran into his arms.

"No, I can't, only if you can teach me again," Verran teased as she fell into Merlin's embrace.

"I will gladly teach you anything you ask," Merlin answered before he kissed her. "Remember this only a temporary parting Lass," Merlin reminded Verran.

"I know that, but is this real or just infatuation that will be over within a week," Verran rambled as looked up into Merlin Blue eyes.

"Your babbling, Verran and your right this maybe nothing more the infatuation, but my heart tells me that not the case," Merlin said as he cupped her face in his hands.

"I hope your right," Verran agreed as she pulled out of his embrace. "I must go, so I will say far well my love," Verran finished as stepped into the light and stopped when Merlin said. "Fare well Lass."

Verran saw that her family was waiting for her as stepped back into the Light and beside them her foster family along with Gwen. "Gremlin, are you here to say far well, because you know you'll start crying and that will get Kay going then you are in for another beating," Verran greeted her old friend.

"You know that is a lie Imp, it you who will start crying and then I'll get another beating because I made you cry," Arthur said as he walked towards his foster sister.

"You may be right… no wait you are never right on anything," Verran grinned up her foster brother.

"You know that I am not going to miss seeing you at all, Imp," Arthur stated as looked down at the diminutive Lady.

"I will not miss you either, Gremlin," Verran said as she looked up at her foster brother.

"But you will miss me won't you Verran," Kay asked as walked over to her.

"What do you mean," Verran asked as looked up at the dark knight.

"My Lady wife and I will be staying behind to help with perpetrations for the tournament in May," Kay answered.

"Guess I can understand, that since Arthur can hardly get dress by himself," Verran teased.

"And to see if can find who wanted us to believe you dead. Someone wanted this wedding not happen beyond the two of you," Rosslyn joined in the farewells.

"Do think someone wants me dead," Verran asked quietly.

"Maybe or someone want Arthur to stay single, or wanted Camelot at war," Kay answered.

"Then I will be careful, my brothers and sister," Verran answered as went to give Rosslyn a hug goodbye and then turned to Gwen. "Do not give up hope, things can and do change," Verran whispered as went her mount and joined her brothers.

"Let's move out," Kenan said his party as he rode away with his party behind him.

**A.N. Thank you for all the reviews from Vera Rose Nightingale, ruby890 and Everythingchanges. This only part one and I hope to have part two Beltaine more than just outlined soon. **


End file.
